Handheld electronic devices, such as remote controls, are often powered by one or more replaceable batteries, each typically received in a pocket formed within the device, such that the battery abuts against electrical connection terminals. If the battery moves during operation of the device, it may become dislodged from its position against the connection terminals, thereby interrupting power delivery to the device and negatively affecting its performance.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments.